


Bass Solo

by NoirSongbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Akande, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lúcio, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega!Lúcio, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Lúcio may be an omega, but that doesn't mean he has to be submissive. Akande is very good at understanding that.





	Bass Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober commission for pepp-coffee on tumblr, who requested Doomcio + a/b/o + power bottom Lúcio, and this was the result! Note that I've written Lúcio as an intersex omega; if that's not to your tastes I completely understand. (Also, if I'm not using the right word for the genitalia configuration I've given him, please do let me know!)

****

Lúcio knew what people expected of him. He was an omega - a tall one, with the added height from his prosthetics, but still an omega - and he was sweet and fun and a DJ, and so, _so_ many of the Alphas who came after him expected him to be sweet and submissive and gentle, their pretty ticket to the spotlight. They forgot that he was a firebrand revolutionary, that he’d fought a multinational company, broken into their offices, led a revolution to save his home. 

Most of them forgot, at least. Akande Ogundimu did _not._

They’d met during an event in a club that Lúcio had since come to learn was a Talon front; Akande had slid up to his DJ booth and made a request, and Lúcio had barely heard it because he was so taken in by the handsome Alpha leaning over towards him. Akande caught him after he finished, when he was mingling with the crowd, and they’d danced and flirted and shared a few drinks, and when Akande invited him back to his apartment Lúcio had accepted.

That first night, Akande had Lúcio ride him. The second time they hooked up, Akande let Lúcio handcuff him to the bed, and it just kept getting better. Of all the people Lúcio could imagine as a submissive, Doomfist hadn’t been one of them, but there was nothing more glorious than having Akande underneath him, begging desperately.

That was why Lúcio liked him so damn much. It was why he kept coming back to him even though Lúcio knew he was dangerous, suspected he was still involved with Talon, and was entirely certain that climbing into Doomfist’s bed was a terrible, terrible idea. 

How was he supposed to worry about bad ideas, though, when Akande was stretched out on his bed, arms bound to the headboard, blindfolded and looking so beautifully submissive? _That_ was how Lúcio liked his alphas, were he being honest - it always felt good to remind them that an omega could be just as dominant if he wanted to be.

It was especially satisfying with Akande, because Akande was twice his size and could absolutely escape his bonds if he wanted to.

It was gratifying to know how little he wanted to.

Lúcio settled on Akande’s hips, ass just barely brushing against Akande’s cock, and the bare, teasing touch drew a heady moan from Akande’s lips. All Lúcio had given him all night had been little teasing touches, just enough to keep him hard and aching but nowhere near enough to provide anything approaching satisfaction.

“Lúcio,” Akande sighed his name, a needy plea.

“You want something?” Lúcio asked lightly, an amused note in his voice.

“You know what I want,” Akande said. Lúcio hummed. It was always nice to see him try to hold it together, but Lúcio knew he would have him coming apart soon enough.

“No, I don’t,” he said lightly, which was of course a lie and they both knew it, “but you’re gonna tell me _exactly_ what it is soon enough.” Akande made a derisive noise, and Lúcio reached back to stroke a hand over his cock, turning his snort into a gasp and making Akande’s hips thrust upward. "Feeling more like talking?" Lúcio asked idly. Akande growled, and Lúcio let out a light laugh, slowly stroking his hand up and down Akande's cock. It was a tease, and he would happily admit that if Akande challenged him on it, but Akande was far too needy to even think of challenging him on anything.

Except, apparently, his demand for specific requests. But then, part of the fun was always breaking down Akande's pride enough to get him to admit to what he wanted. He was always wound so tightly, it was a pleasure to be able to have him come apart in Lúcio's (very capable, in his opinion) hands. Plenty of wonderful pleasured noises were tumbling from Akande’s lips, but none of them were a specific request, just moans and gasps; the closest he came to real words were cries of Lúcio’s name.

He could feel Akande tensing underneath him, coling tighter, could even feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, and ther moans that passed from Akande's lips were glorious music to Lúcio's ears. His hips jerked up to fuck into Lúcio's grip, and Lúcio clicked his tongue.

"No, no, none of that, stay still," he demanded, and Akande groaned, but stilled in his movements. "Good," Lúcio said, "but I'm still gonna make you beg for what we both know you really want."

"I don't beg," Akande said, and he even managed to sound like he meant that. Lúcio laughed.

"Really? 'Cause I seem to be able to remember making you beg pretty recently." He said. Akande made as low snarling noise, and Lúcio took his hand off Akande's cock as punishment, making him gasp and jerk his hips. "None of that either," Lúcio said, voice firm. "I'm not gonna have you growling at me like that." He sounded amused, mostly, but that amusement would only last for so long.

Were Lúcio being honest, he was pretty worked up himself. He knew he had to be leaking slick all over Akande's stomach, and his own cock was hard and twitching, but it was much more gratifying to be patient, to tease and torment, to wait for Akande to break and beg, because there was nothing quite so intoxicating as reducing an alpha to pleas to let them fuck him.

"Now," Lúcio said, "are you feeling more up to asking for what you want?" Akande shook his head, and Lúcio sighed, and then reached back and began to jerk him off with enthusiasm, making Akande cry out in desperate need. He stayed still on the bed, as Lúcio had commanded, but the most delicious sounds tumbled from his lips, and Lúcio grinned as he felt Akande's knot swell under his hand. He has taken plenty of time to get familiar with how Akande signalled his approaching release, and once he was sure the alpha was right on the edge, he withdrew his hand, earning a needy whine from the man underneath him.

"How about now?" He asked, and Akande groaned.

"I want to fuck you," he said, finally, a glorious piece of surrender. "I want to fuck you and come inside you. Lúcio, please."

"Hmm," Lúcio said, and then he reached back and gripped Akande's cock again. "I think we can have one of those," he said, stroking Akande's cock until the man convulsed under him, cum splashing mostly on Lúcio's back and ass, which drew a groan from him. He might be more dominant than the average omega, but he still had some omega instincts, and being covered in an alpha's cum was a mark of claiming that he couldn't help but enjoy.

Lúcio could feel Akande breathing hard underneath him, and he waited for the other man to catch his breath.

"I wanted to come inside you," Akande said, voice rough, "to knot you." Lúcio hummed.

"You did say that was what you wanted," he agreed, "but you've been trouble all night, 'Kande." He leaned down to press a brief kiss to Akande's lips. "I wanna give you what you want, but you've gotta earn it, now."

"Earn it?" Akande asked. Lúcio grinned and shifted forward, moving so he was sitting on Akande's face, dripping cunt pressed to his lips.

"Make me cum, 'Kande, and then I'll ride you senseless, I promise," he said, and his voice was gentle and warm, more encouraging than teasing. Akande groaned, and his tongue darted out, drawing over Lúcio's outer folds. "And don't tease." Lúcio said, voice much firmer. Akande took it to heart, tongue working past Lúcio's folds to draw over his hole and then slide in, eagerly lapping at Lúcio's leaking juices. Lúcio didn't bother to cover up his moans, because he wanted to spur Akande on, encourage him to give more. He was absolutely masterful with his tongue in every way that counted - in the boardroom and in the bedroom - and he was particularly eager in the task when he knew what it would earn him.

"Good," Lúcio said, and he ground down against Akande's face, eyes closing and head tilting back. His hands moved to grip Akande's, fingers twining with his lover's as he rode Akande's face with the enthusiasm he intended to ride his cock with later. "So good, you're so damn good at this,"  he let the praise continue dripping from his lips, and he didn't have to look back to know Akande was getting hard all over again. He could feel his orgasm coiling inside him like a living thing in his core, and he tensed, gripping Akande's fingers tight enough that it might hurt on someone that wasn't...well, Akande Ogundimu.

Akande's tongue found Lúcio's g-spot, and Lúcio was completely gone, whiting out for a moment as his orgasm tore through him. He trembled as he came down from the high, but it wasn't complete - he was still achingly hard, but that was sort of the idea. He'd get the whole thing with Akande's knot in him, which was, in his opinion, the absolute best way to finish out an evening.

"Good," he panted, untangling his fingers from Akande's. "That was...so good." He moved off Akande's face, sitting on his chest for a moment to catch his breath.

"Well?" Akande asked, and Lúcio knew that if he could see his eyebrows, one would be arched, playfully, to match the grin that had spread across his face. Lúcio leaned down to steal a kiss, tasting his slick on Akande's lips and groaning when the alpha leaned in with genuine enthusiasm, tongues tangling together in a long, sloppy fight for dominance that Lúcio, in his opinion, decisively won.

"Definitely good enough to earn you a reward," Lúcio said, and he didn't bother hesitating - Akande was already hard, and he was still plenty wet. He moved back and sat down on Akande's cock, taking the whole thing in one swift motion. The first time they'd done this he'd eased himself on slowly, but now he knew how big it was, and he knew he could take it, even if it stretched him practically to his limit and left him feeling fuller than just about anything else he'd ever had. Lúcio took a moment to press a hand to his lower stomach, letting out a tiny moan.

"May I see you?" Akande asked, and it was such a sweet request that Lúcio couldn't imagine denying him. He leaned forward and tugged off the blindfold, and watched Akande drink in the sight of him seated comfortably on his cock. A slow grin drew its way across Lúcio's face, and he settled his hands on Akande's hips to give himself leverage. He began to move up and down, moaning as he did. "You look so beautiful," Akande breathed.

"You look pretty good yourself," Lúcio said, a little breathlessly. He could already feel Akande's knot beginning to swell and tease at his entrance, and that just made him move faster, head tilting back and mouth falling open as uncontainable moans tumbled past his lips. It always felt absolutely amazing to have Akande inside him; he could barely think once they really got going.

Finally, Akande's knot swelled full enough that when Lúcio came down on it, it locked them tightly together, and all Lúcio could do was rock his hips and reach a hand up to stroke his own cock.

"Lúcio," Akande breathed, and his name sounded like a benediction, a prayer to some higher power to grant release. Lúcio could fele his own orgasm rushing up on him, and he rocked faster, frantically stroking his cock, until he felt himself tumble over that edge, cock spilling cum onto Akande's chest and stomach and cunt squeezing around Akande's cock to milk the cum from his alpha.

"Akande, yes, fuck yes," Lúcio gasped, and he rode out his orgasm with little aborted jerks of his hips, entire body trembling with pure pleasure.

Once he'd come down enough to focus, he leaned forward as much as he could while still knotted, undoing the ropes holding Akande to the bed with fingers that shook from the aftershocks of intense pleasure. Once they were free, Akande's arms wrapped around him, and Lúcio found himself settling comfortably against the man's chest, eyes closing.

"Good?" Akande asked lightly.

"That," Lúcio replied, a light tease in his voice, "was _fantastic_."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com)


End file.
